Along with the rapid development of communications technologies, scarcity of spectrum resources, operation and maintenance management costs of communications equipment and the like become important factors which influence development of communication operators. By an MOCN technology, one radio network can be connected to core network nodes of multiple operators and the multiple operators share the same radio network, so that the multiple operators share spectrum resources and a BSS (base station subsystem) device, thereby increasing a utilization ratio of spectrum resources and reducing operation and maintenance costs of communication operators. An MOCN cell is a cell which is covered by multiple operators jointly by using the MOCN technology, where a BSS device that controls the MOCN cell and air interface resources of the MOCN cell is shared by the multiple operators.
According to the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) protocol, only one piece of PLMN (public land mobile network) information can be broadcast in one cell, so PLMN information acquired by all UEs (user equipments) in the MOCN cell is the same and displayed operator names are the same. However, the UEs in the MOCN cell belong to multiple different communication operators. As a result, a part of the UEs cannot correctly display names of their serving communication operators.